The Mines of Corhagen
The Mines of Corhagen is the entirety of Game Session 01. It is the first major Encounter. It immediately precedes the events of The Goblin Wall Massacre. The Mines of Corhagen was the quest that brought our intrepid party of adventurers together. The Tale According to Tam Being a True and Accurate Accounting of Events By Tamour (Tam) Delafnourd Having completed yet another uneventful week as the Guardian of the Village of Coorhagen, Tam is relieved by his comrade-in-arms, Jasper. Noticing a Bill indicating a substantial reward, he begins to investigate. The intense investigation begins with a reading of the Bill, which states that Miners are disappearing from the nearby mine, which is the lifeblood of the local economy. The remaining Miners are too frightened to return to work; therefore, all production has stopped. Tam then turned to Lucas, the Blacksmith, just across the way, to determine whether he may have further information. He did not. The investigation continued with a trip to the Whore’s Itch Tavern, for purely professional reasons of course. There, Tam converses with the proprietor, a froo-froo man, but, who cares, he’s serving Black Dragon Ale. Inquiring within the tavern, he still comes up emptyhanded. It is at this point that Tam decides that this is a quest he could perform on his own; he is, after all, an experienced, trained soldier. It can’t be THAT hard. First, supplies are needed. Heading to the General Goods Store, he converses briefly with the proprietor, a former adventurer named McGrath. (While in the Shop, Jasper rushes in claiming that there is an emergency and all have been recalled to the Outpost 2 days away. Tamour declines to return as he is just starting a week off from duty. Jasper agrees to state that Tamour could not be found, and McGrath is paid off to state the same). Obtaining the much-needed supplies, Tamour begins his long journey to the Mines, at the end of the street. Upon entering the mines, Tamour suddenly discovers… Nothing. Everything seems to be normal, but for the noticeable absence of Miners. Continuing further into the mines, climbing down a rope to the second level, he encounters and singlehandedly defeats a pack of 6 Goblins. (The Goblins were passed out drunk and Tam just tied them up). Proceeding deeper into the Mines, he discovers an impenetrable wall of glistening white before him, and a small chamber behind him. Upon investigation, the wall truly does appear impenetrable, so Tam proceeds into the chamber, where he discovers three large sacks hanging from the ceiling, made apparently of the same material as the aforementioned wall. Cutting them down in hopes of possibly discovering treasure, he discovers that there are bodies enclosed within the sacks. Cutting the first open, he begins to examine the body when he notices that a hacking sound begins emanating from the direction of that accursed wall. Approaching the wall, Tam discovers a small hole forming and a female voice emanating from the other side. Hacking at the white substance to increase the size of the hole, and possibly rescue whomever is on the other side, the voice begins to question why he is here and why he is in its home. He then sees the Beast on the other side in all its glory. A Hell-Spawn! This MUST be the Beast that is keeping the Miners at bay. Raising his sword, preparing for the inevitable battle, the two argue, trading insults, and each stating that the other does not belong here. Tam accuses the Hell-Spawn of attacking the Miners, citing the bodies in the next room, which the Beast seems quite surprised by. He points in the direction of the bodies, and follows the Beast back into the previous chamber, never taking his eyes off It, and keeping his sword at the ready. The Hell-Spawn then proceeds to cut the other sacks open and attempts to loot the bodies, discovering that one is still alive in the process. An Elf Woman! She suddenly swings wildly, knocking the Beast to the floor. As Tam prepares to battle with the Hell-Spawn, they all suddenly hear a scratchy, rustling sound. Giant Rats coming from the next room! (Tam actually swung on the Hell-Spawn and missed horribly, almost falling over). Turning to face the imminent threat, a ball of fire soars through the air from behind, singeing and burning several of the Rats. The battle continues, with the Hell-Spawn surprisingly fighting valiantly beside Tam. Upon decimating the Giant Rats, the Three make an uneasy alliance and proceed down the corridor from whence the Hell-Spawn emerged. As they proceed down the corridor, Giant Spiders descend from the ceiling! A battle ensues, with the three Adventurers emerging victorious, though the Elf Woman was poisoned by the spiders and was rendered unconscious. Dragging the Elf to safety, the Three take an uneasy rest to recover. Upon awakening, the Elf Woman conscious again, the Three continue to explore the mine, discovering a sack loaded with treasure along the way. (300gp, 3 red gems, 3 blue gems, 3 green gems, and one white gem). There proceeds a heated discussion concerning the division of the treasure, culminating in Tam carrying it all to be “split up later.” Feeling that the Mine is clear and his mission complete, Tam cuts the fangs from the Giant Spiders so as to prove the conquest, and proceeds to exit the mine, not particularly caring what the others do… Category:Encounter Category:The Mine Category:Corhagen Category:The Mines of Corhagen Category:Goblin Category:Giant Spider Category:Giant Rat